


Life, love, long living forever

by BCShackelerof2342



Category: Fanficiton - Fandom
Genre: Alex and arthur fleck, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCShackelerof2342/pseuds/BCShackelerof2342
Relationships: Alexandria wayne - Relationship, Arthur Fleck - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur fleck and Alexandria Wayne

Arthur fleck sat facing the window in his condo as he played with his ring. Arthur picked up the wine that sat next to him on the glass side table. Arthur loosened his tie as he leaned back in the chair to relax from the eventful day, inhaling air before relaxing did his new wife walk behind him to massage his shoulder.  
“You okay?” Alexandria asked kissing his temple. Arthurs eyes peered up as a warm smile covered his face, “yes I’m fine.” Arthur said kissing her soft brown hand.  
“Daddy was crying at the reception today!” Alexandria said playing around with Arthur’s hair. Arthur snickered slightly of satisfaction of the the fact that Arthurs biological father cried at there wedding since they met. Alexandria wrapped her arms around his chest as she nuzzled her head into Arthurs cheeks.  
Arthur placed a cold hand onto her cheek as they snuggled against each other from a weird angle on the couch.” Have you’ve changed yet?” Arthur asked Alexandria as she closed her eyes leaning on him.  
“Yes… Why baby” Alex asked.  
“Just don’t want it to get worn out, besides that dress was over 5K today.” Arthur said before letting go of her hand, Alexandria walked back into the bedroom. Arthur genuinely confused as to why she would just walk away like that, but she is tired he thought to himself. Arthur sipped down the rest of the beverage in his hand before walking into the kitchen to wash it out before going to bed.  
Arthur made his way back to there room; both were highly religious so everything they did before had mainly kissing and hand holding along with hugs. Nothing like sleeping or intercourse before marriage, Alexandria was Ethiopian orthodox while Arthur was evangelist. Both regularly attended each other’s churches on Sunday while enjoying quality time with the Wayne family.  
Thomas, Arthur’s biological father was very skeptical about him marrying into the family knowing that Alexandria was meant to marry another man before she slipped into another relationship.  
Meanwhile.  
Arthur took off his button-down shirt showing the muscle mass he had gained, when he met Alexandria his life completely changed, he decided to stop smoking and change his diet to more of a vegetarian and incorporated weight-lifting and cardio in his daily routine.  
After three years Arthur gained about 7 pounds of muscle, his back was rippled with defined muscles as well as his well-built chest. Alexandria watched in silence admiring his muscular body. Arthur felt Alexandria’s eyes peering at him “You like?” Arthur asked.  
Alexandria nodded in his peripheral vision, Arthurs smiled widened on his face as he stepped out of his dress pants and shoes throwing them in the closet for the night.  
Arthur shook out his aching muscles from dancing at the party before crawling into the bed with her.  
Arthur rolled over to face his beautiful wife, Arthur brushed her curly hair behind her ear and kissed her lips passionately.  
“you want to talk about kids now” Alexandria said kissing him back. Arthurs eyes widened at the question, “You want to have kids now” “Why not.” Alexandria questioned. Arthur eyes showed internal conflict with himself. He knew she wanted to have children seeing the chances of having a complete life would benefit the two. Arthur liked kids, he always wanted to have someone who is genetically his half to carry on the name. After he figured out him mother abused him the though about having children was put on hold for years.  
This was a decision they promised to discuss after they gotten married. Arthur on the other hand is so nervous to bring it up because of self-programming of his past.  
Alexandria kissed his shoulder as she moved closer to him on the bed. “Arthur, we don’t have to worry about it now!” Alexandria said resting in the crevice of his neck.  
“You’re right we don’t have to worry about it now!” Arthur said pressing his cheek to hers, “That’s talk about this later, maybe tomorrow?” Alexandria suggested.  
“Tomorrow it is then babe.” Arthur said before turning out the light.


	2. Alexandria and the question

Alexandria and the question  
Arthur woke up early for work the next morning. Both were worn out from the party but Arthur decided that reading the bible while making breakfast for the two of them was absolutely necessary. Alexandria smelled bacon and other delicious foods before she crawled out of bed, She put on a fleece robe before walking into there kitchen, “Morning.” Arthur said with a warm smile and raspy voice.  
“You making us breakfast?” Alexandria asked politely.  
“reading the bible, a cook book and making breakfast for both of us, sort of .” Arthur said making himself chuckle.  
Alexandria laughed a little bit after he said that, stating the obvious was something he was good at and being able to articulate it, wo he was good.  
Arthur flipped a couple of soufflé pancakes and scrambled some eggs in the pan he held while looking at the cookbook on the other side of him. He was better at multitasking than Alex was but he tried not to brag about it around her too much, well unless she started to brag about it.  
Arthur finished with putting the last ingredient on the French toast and soufflé pancakes before turning off the burner, Arthur careful loaded the plates into his hands and walked over to the kitchen table to sit with Alexandria.  
“So about last night Arthur”  
Arthur waved his hands in gesticulate manner.  
“Its not your fault Alexandria, I freaked out.”  
“No, it is Arthur, I pushed you past you comfort zone for personal gain” Alex said authentically sorry about bringing the inappropriate conversation at such a bad time.  
Arthur nodded acknowledging her apology, he reached his hand out to hold her’s. “When I come home from work well talk about it more in-depth kay” Arthur said reassuring her she made a simple mistake and not to take it seriously. Alexandria nodded her head agreeing to what he suggested before giving him a shy smile. 

Arthur brushed his blond tinted curls out of his face before he began to eat his meal, Alexandria followed in his lead and ate the food he prepared for them.  
Arthur and Alexandria cleaned up the plates before they got dressed for work, Arthur was a CEO of a Compensation and benefits company.  
Arthur loved his job after he finished college, Alexandria on the other hand was a public relations manager for hundreds of celebrities. Arthur never had been so proud for her, especially when they got baptized on the same day. The day he asked her dad for his blessing to marry her was one of the days he never forgotten. “See you later Arthur” Alexandria said kissing his freshly shaved cheek before she grabbed her keys to leave the apartment.

Arthur smiled and shook his head, how could a loner like him become so lucky with a beautiful women like her. Arthur distracted by the bible and his plate looked at the clock and realized that he needed to get to work.  
Arthur quickly hopped in the shower and washed off the sweat and must. After the shower Arthur got dressed for his job, He dressed in a coat and nice slacks.  
Arthur got a buzz on his Iphone12. It was from Thomas Wayne. He wanted Alexandria and him to meet for dinner tonight at Wayne manor. Arthur turned off his phone , putting it in his jacket pocket before he opened the door to his condo. Arthur locked the door and walked down stairs to catch a cab before rush hour.   
Arthur got another text from Alex, Arthur pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the heartwarming bible verse and side note she gave him after every text message.   
Arthur smiled authentically before he spent a kiss emoji with a heart.  
Arthur put the phone back in his pocket as he watched the morning rush. The cab driver pulled to the front of a large office building. Arthur paid the driver and grabbed his bags and went into the office. 

Arthur would go through the regular routine, take calls, write reports, Make schedules for clients and for his manager. When he was on his free time he would read his book and call friends that were close to him. Arthur occasionally would get a call from his wife at lunch time. Arthur liked some people he worked with but he definingly liked this work environment instead of being a clown for advertisement and other forms of entertainment. 

7:00pm   
Arthur got home when he got another text from the Wayne family, this time it was his half brother.   
The phone rang. Arthur pressed the answer button on the phone and waited for bruce to come over the line.   
"Hey Arthur you there"  
"Yes I'm here Bruce" Arthur said taking a seat on the couch.  
"You got Dad's text today didn't you"  
"yes of course I did" Arthur said flipping through a magazine.  
" Get ready for a night you wont forget" Bruce said excited.  
"What is the occasion, am I going to have to be dressed up in costume or something more casual?"   
"Come casual" Bruce said " Hey I got to go...See you there".  
Arthur leaned back on the couch to relax, taking a deep breath he rubbed his thighs to calm his nerves.   
He didn't understand why he was nervous, PTSD, maybe.  
The door opened, Alexandria walked through the door. 

" Arthur I'm home baby" Alexandria cried out. "Hey Alex" Arthur cried out.  
Alex walked to the couch and sat down next to Arthur.   
"You want to do something fun tonight?"  
Alexandria tried to get Arthur interested, making romantic advances right of the bat.   
Arthur's eyes widened in surprise. Arthur looked at Alex as she straddled his lap. Alex rubbed his arms, Arthur leaned his head into her chest slightly as she kissed the hollows of his cheek. Arthur breathed in her scent.   
Arthur wrapped his arms around her lower waist as she began to kiss his jugular vein. Arthur grouped her neck as she pressed her core closer to his body.

" Lets finish this in the room please" Arthur moaned into her ear. Alexandria kissed his lips gently.   
She jumped off of his lap and grabbed his free hand pulling him off the couch.   
Arthur followed her back into the room. Alexandria jumped on the bed, Arthur tore of his button down shirt before jumping on the bed, he crawled over to her and began to rock her world.


	3. THE WAYNE PARTY

Arthur woke up after 3 hours of having intercourse for the first time since the wedding with his wife. He looked over at his phone that was filled with unanswered messages, it was 5:00pm.The party was about to start in 49 minutes. Arthur shook alexandria so she could get up to get dressed before they left.   
Sloppily the two put on clothes and shoes while trying to get the smell of sex out of there skin, Arthur and Alexandria took a shower together. both enjoyed the warm water on there skin. After they got done they got dressed , arthur put his hair in a man bun and Alexandria a ponytail. The two hurried out the door to there car parked on the sidewalk. 

Arthur and Alex walked interlocked at the hand as they made there way up to the front of the Wayne Manor house. Arthur gulped the bubble in his throat as he stood in front of the ginormous house.   
Alexandria tugged Arthurs hand to break him out of his train of thought, " you lived here" he asked incredulous. Alexandria smirked before she tugged him to follow her behind the house.   
There was music blasting from speakers and a ton of people wearing bathing suits and men in trunks as they ate five star course meals and moved to the beat of the music.   
Alexandria skimmed the crowd to find her parents and brother. Arthur followed into the crowd to the food.  
"Alexandria darling come here" Her mother called out over the music.  
"Hey mom" Alexandria said going in for a hug. "were is Arthur?" her dad asked.  
" He is probably getting food " Alexandria said as she looked back at the crowd of people.   
"So how is your job going" Her dad asked , "it is going well so far" Alexandria said getting herself some punch.  
Arthur grabbed himself a large portion of food, Alexandria wrapped her arm around his as he ate his food.   
"Arthur how about you go hang out with the boys for a bit while i hang out with the girls" Alexandria said sitting down next to her mother and her friends.   
Arthur looked over to where Bruce, Thomas and her dad were standing as they were deep in conversation.   
Arthur kissed her cheek before setting his plate down and walking over to the guys.  
When Arthur made his way into the house he instantly was notice by Thomas,  
"Arthur my son how have you been" Thomas said putting arthur in a side hug. "I have been doing great, new wife, great job." Arthur said sitting down on the couch to watch tv with the guys as a football game was playing

"So how is my little sister doing?" Bruce asked as he drank out of his budweiser beer.   
"Great." arthur said as he got himself a beer himself. Arthur smiled as the conversation lead on to politics, medicare,  
sports and eventually sex.  
"Arthur did you do it yet with her" Thomas asked. Arthur knew from religion he shouldn't lie at all but he was uncomfortable to tell him that.   
"Well figure out pretty soon." Arthur said with a smile on his face.  
"So I'm guessing im going to be a granddad soon? "Arthurs father in law said as he watched the tv.  
"Maybe." Arthur said placing his elbows on his knees as he talked to the boys.   
"So would you like a girl or boy" Alex's dad asked as he took another sip of beer.  
"maybe girl , if its a boy I wouldn't mind." Arthur said grinning a bit at the thought of him being able to have a genetic half.   
From having nothing to a title and a budding career that makes him millions a year, the thought shook him to the bone excited about the thoughts running through his head.   
He never had imagined being a father, but if this was going to be his life. He was going to accept it.

4 hours later  
The couple said there goodbye's and walked back to there car. Arthur sat in the passenger side as Alexandria drived home, both sat silently watching the city lights of Gotham pass the windows of there car.   
The conversations where some what decent but very uncomfortable at times. But knowing the Wayne family and religion the questions were going to be inappropriate.   
Arthur put his hand on top of Alex's bringing it to his lips.  
Alexandria smiled and looked at him before she leaned in and kissed his temple.   
Arthur chuckled deeply to himself before smiling back at her with his cheeks blushing with red.


	4. The triplets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur fleck and Alexandria have found they were pregnant with triplets. All were girls. Arthur awaited their births and today was the day. Alexandria was in excruciating pain for hours. Arthur was persistent on taking her to the hospital but since they were at the Wayne manor for a visit it was there only option since her water broke.

Arthur sat on his knees on the bed as he placed a cold towel onto Alexandria's head as she was panting from labor. Arthur tried to contain his emotions as alex cried in pain. Arthur had his hand in hers as she was trying to control her breathing and sleep before she had to start pushing.  
Arthur was terrified of the complications of this birth, three babies being born at once was going to put so much strain on Alex's body he was sure something was going to go wrong.  
Alex leaned over to the right side of her pillow and squeezed it. Breathing sharply, bunching her knees only so far to her body as the pain increased and her tolerance lowered.  
Arthur rested his body next to hers and wrapped his large arms around her. Alex tightened her fingers in his as she began to silently cry. Arthur felt helpless, he was trying not to lose control of his emotions in order to be strong for her.  
The midwifes came into the room and Ran a wand over her belly to see how far the first infant was coming along.   
The baby almost was fully moved down, It wouldn't be to long now. Arthur stepped outside the room as the doctors did another examination he wasn't supposed to be there for.  
After the midwifes came out of the room,  
"How is she doing" Arthur asked anxious.  
"She is doing fine, we gave her some natural herbs for the pain. The babies will be coming out sooner than later"  
Arthur placed a hand on his chest in relief, he made his way back into the room.  
Alex was on all fours as she continued to breathe in and out in a controlled manner. "Arty..Arthur" Alex said in pain as she pressed her hand into her inflated belly. she contorted as another painful contraction started.  
Arthur hustled over to the bed before she collapsed on the bed. He lifted her up by her armpits to his chest, Alexandria wrapped her arms around his neck and started to bawl her eyes out. Arthur pressed kisses to her temple moving slowly down to her shoulder easing her as he leaned back on the bed. Alexandria began to heave into his shoulder. Arthur hugged Alex close, placing his head on her shoulder as tears slowly run down his cheeks. Sweat began to collect on her beautiful brown skin. Arthurs hand slowly pressed in circles on her lower back near her hips.   
Alexandria began to move her lower body in circles to loosen her muscles.  
Arthur nuzzled his cheek against hers as she moaned loudly in pain. Arthur placed his hands on her belly rubbing it lightly as she leaned into his embrace further, Arthur felt her body shake in pain and exhaustion. He wished she would give birth without the pain, knowing how strenuous the next few hours are going to be.  
“I need to push” Alexandria said unwrapping her hands behind his neck and slowly pressing her forehead into his clavicle.  
“Okay hold on” Arthur said reaching for some rubber gloves and towels with a bucket of warm water.  
Alexandria leaned forward and started to pull off her baggy sweatpants and push. She groaned loundly into the pillow and leaned back.  
Arthur saw a half a inch of there babies head, it was covered in a creamy white substance. Arthur began to wipe the white stuff of the baby as Alex pushed it out. Arthur got a hold of the babies head and maneuvered its neck and shoulders out the best he could. Alexandria screamed loudly into a pillow before she pushed the rest of the baby out. “Oh my gosh she here, she’s here” Arthur said as he scrambled to get warm water and towels next to him to clean the baby off.  
Alexandria looked back and smiled tired from pain and pushing. “She’s here” Alexandria said whimpering like a wounded dog.  
Arthur wiped his tears with the back of his hand as the baby made shrieking noises. Arthur laughed happily as the baby screamed unapologetically. Arthur cut the umbilical cord and swaddled there first baby in a pink blanket. Arthur placed the baby next to Alexandria, the mixture of the two was perfect. Her little button nose, her beautiful Carmel brown skin, her beautiful face structure. Alexandria pulled the baby close to her breast and placed kisses on her head. Arthur watched as the two started to bond.  
Arthur touched the baby’s foot to get her attention. The baby was confused until he leaned in further to kiss her puffy little cheek. The baby pawed at her mother’s collarbone whimpering. Arthur leaned his head to one side before Alexandria started to clinch her belly again in pain. Arthur took the baby and placed her in a little makeshift crib on the other side of Alex.  
Alex grabbed hold of Arthurs hand as she felt the urge to push when another contraction hit her suddenly. Arthur rubbed his hand up and down her calf’s soothing her as she laid there heaving for air.  
Arthur could see the second babies head as she continued to keep pushing. Alexandria got control of her breathing and whimpered a bit before having to push again.  
25 minute later  
Arthur laid on the bed next to Alexandria who was breast feeding two of her baby girls that had caps on with pink blankets swaddled around them to keep them warm, Arthur held the smallest one close to his chest for warmth. She was small, weak, and not crying very much but she was breathing. Arthur started to fall asleep as Alexandria unlatched the babies from her plump breast to feed the smaller one. Arthur leaned over to place the baby into his wife’s hands. Arthur leaned on his side and watched the infant suckle on her mother’s areoles. Alexandria closed her eyes resting after 5 hours of laboring to bring their girls into the world.  
Arthur brushed Alex’s curly hair behind her ear and pressed kisses to her hairline as she leaned into arthurs embrace, he caressed her shoulders as her rested his chin on her head.  
“You’re a daddy now Arthur” Alexandria said in a weak voice. Arthur kissed her lips passionately as the small baby went to town on her breast.  
Arthur leaned up and grabbed the other two newborns and put them between them before they all fell asleep. Arthur hugged all bodies with each other with his muscular arms.


End file.
